We propose to establish a Developing Center for Intervention and Services Research focused on patient-centered interventions for mood disorders. We emphasize patient-centered interventions because patient self-management is essential to the long-term management of mood disorders; improving treatment adherence and re-structuring patient-provider communication are essential to improving quality of care; efforts focused exclusively on providers or health systems have had limited success; and patient demand for improved care remains low. The Center's mission will be to develop, evaluate, and disseminate systematic patient-centered interventions for depression and bipolar disorder. Core goals include integration of pharmacotherapy and behavioral interventions across the range of mood disorders, developing programs to facilitate effective self-management, and use of information technology to promote self-management and effective patient-provider communication. A Research Operations Core will oversee all Center activities. A Research Methods Core will develop methods to support development and evaluation of effective and generalizable interventions. A Principal Research Core will focus on development and testing of patient-centered care management and self-management interventions. Two developmental studies will serve as focal points for establishing intervention center infrastructure. Study #1 will test an internet-delivered care management and self-management program for bipolar disorder. Through a partnership with the Depression and Bipolar Support Alliance, we propose to implement and evaluate the intervention in a nationwide sample of group members. Study #2 will use marketing research methods to examine consumer demand for treatment and pilot-test marketing interventions to increase demand. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]